Maybe God Isn't Everything
by JimmyThiefen
Summary: In the beggining it starts out with Farfarello getting ready for a mission and ect.Schuldig is going to be paired with him in this one.In other words WARNING:YAOI farfschu pairing
1. Chapter 1 The Mission

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]CHAPTER 1[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]  
  
Farfarello hummed an old irish song to himself as he licked the tip of his bloodstained blade."And you were my lass, and you were my lass of- ."Abruptly his humming was cut off as the door to his cell opened and Schuldig entered.  
  
"Alright Farfie, we have a mission.Time to get off your Irish ass and send some poor rich sap to hell."The Telepath informed him with a slight smirk.  
  
Farfarello gazed at him a moment, expression blank, then gave a half nod and slid back further till his back was against the wall and his face out of the light.Schuldig rolled his eyes, turning, and walked out of the darkened echoing cell.  
  
The Irishmen unconsciously ran a fingertip over the blade and increased the pressure as Schuldig's words finally took form in his mind.A mission, more death and blood.But it meant leaving the confinements of his dark silent cell and into the world of the church goers and skipping children with countless adults mooning over their lovers or coffee.  
  
Schuldig mentally commanded him.  
  
was all that the Irishmen returned.  
  
Sighing in regret, Farfarello quickly slashed down his arm and let the weapon clatter to the floor.Blood, blood, death, blood.His mind repeated in preparing itself and trying to provoke the bloodlust so it would block out the images of the unknowing people they would pass in the car.  
  
He pulled open the door and looked both ways down the shadowed hallway.Reluctantly, he stepped forward out of his cell and shut it behind him with a loud creak and then SLAM.  
  
"Come on Farfarello!"Crawford shouted from the doorward near the kitchen,"We're waiting on YOU now hurry up!"  
  
Nagi was whining at his sleep being interrupted and pulling on his coat and shoes when Farfarello turned from the hall and into the kitchen.Schuldig stood in the doorway of the kitchen connecting to the living room where the main door was.The Berserker lowered his head further and slid past him and out the doorway into the winter wind and snow covering the ground knee-deep.NAgi grumbled from behind him and pushed him the rest of the way out the door.  
  
"Move, I wanna get into that nice toasty car."He sniffled and dived for Schuldig's car.  
  
"Its not even started."Crawford replied knowingly and jingled the car keys.  
  
"Hey!!How'd you get those?!"Schuldig demanded from the still-open doorway.  
  
"magic,"Farfarello replied absently, but no one heard him.  
  
"You left it on the counter.Don't be so careless."Crawford replied in his calm expressionless way while opening the driver slide door and sliding in and onto the leather seats.  
  
Schuldig grumbled and zipped his coat while walking past to the still immobile vest-clad Farfarello.  
  
Tilting his head up to the sky, Farfarello's eye scanned the starry night sky."Beautiful...God doesn't deserve it."He muttered to himself.  
  
"Get your ass IN HERE!"Crawford shouted out his window.  
  
The Irishman ignored him and sighed loudly, breath coming out in a white cloud."I don't deserve god......But I'll make him cry tonight..and weep and sob.And the heavens will cry."  
  
"FARFARELLLOOOO!!"Crawford bellowed.  
  
"Geese Crawford, don't have a heart attack."Farfarello heard Schuldig comment.  
  
Turning from the bluish black paradise, Farfarello walked down the icy sidewalk and into the backseat that the open door, thanks to Schuldig, presented. Farfarello sat as Schuldig, leaning over him, shut the door and then leaned back into his own seat near Farfarello.  
  
"Thankyou."The Berserked murmered.  
  
"Your welcome."The Telepath replied automatically, turning his head from Farfarello to watch the houses pass as Crawford gassed it.  
  
Farfarello blinked,-He heard me....He heard me..- Smiling slightly, he looked down at his hands, not wanting to watch the horrible human civilization zoom by before his molten amber eye. *****  
  
Ok...ummm....That's only the first chapter.And yeah...I kinda used a lot of big words and described things stupidly and at some times overexcessivly.So I apologise.Please review?;-;The second chapter will be up very soon, in fact, maybe Ill type it right now and upload 


	2. Chapter 2 The Bloodlust

[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]CHAPTER 2[][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][][]  
  
The car ride to the victim's location except for Crawford's low droning of the mission briefing.  
  
"....And then Nagi will open the door for us, and we'll let Farfarello take care of the rest.In other words, make it quick, Far, so I can come in and get the necassary things from the house, and Nagi can get the body."Crawford said.  
  
"How come I have to get the body?"Nagi demanded.  
  
"Because your the shortest,"Schuldig taunted.  
  
Nagi stuck his tongue out at The Telepath and Schuldig replied by sticking his own tongue out and crossing his eyes.Nagi turned fully around in the passenger seat to reach back and yank on Schuldig's red locks.  
  
"OOoowwww, make him stop Crawford!"Schuldig shouted, thwapping at The Telekenetic.  
  
"Do you have to be such children...?"Farfarello murmered to no one in particular.  
  
Both Schuldig and Nagi stopped, staring at him.Turning, Farfarello glared at them,"Enough, I've had enough of your bickerin'.Now shutup and sit DOWN."  
  
Then he hung his head to stare at his hands once more.  
  
...And the rest of the car ride was silent.  
  
"Alright, remember the game plan."Crawford reminded them.  
  
"Yeah yeah."Nagi grumbled.  
  
Schuldig's eyes went blank a minute as he scanned the house with his mind.  
  
"The old man is in there.Looks like his daughter and her child is visiting...But that's all."He informed them.  
  
Farfarello smiled widely to himself.-A child.Innocent blood will be spilled.-  
  
Nagi opened the door with his powers as Farfarello aproached it, eager for blood.The Irishmen entered the bright, lighted house.He growled mentally as he saw the furnishings that surrounded him. The family was obviosly Catholic and had paintings of angels on the walls, and even the ceiling had a hand painted angel decorating it.  
  
Savagely, Farfarello drew his knife he had hidden beneath the bandages around his waist and sides."God will SOB."He muttered quietly and walked to the stairway.At the top, a little girl was rubbing her eyes and clutching her teddybear with the other as her eyes adjusted.  
  
"Who are you?"The innocent sweet voice of the girl demanded quietly, she didn't want to wake up her mother of grandpa.  
  
Farfarello closed his eye and shuddered, bloodlust running through his veins at such an innocent unknowing voice.  
  
"...Who am I?..."Farfarello repeated, opening his now cloudy eye on the girl who was now walking down the stairs.  
  
The girl nodded,"my name's Catherine."  
  
-Beautiful name...Just like an angel...-The Irishmen drew his knife down in an arc as he felt a pressure on his leg.The cat took a calm step back in time and sat on its hunches, examining him with it's intense amber eyes.  
  
A giggle,"Her name is Pepper.She likes you."  
  
Fearlessly, the girl was now two steps from the Berserker.Farfarello gazed at her a moment before his body shuddered again in bloodlust."Are you cold- "It was cut off by a shriek as Farfarello grabbed her hair and yanked her up and against his chest.  
  
He breathed in the auroma of her clean hair, her innocence.Then he unconciously drew the knife across her throat and released her hair, the shriek being cut off abruptly.  
  
"Poor little angel."Farfarello snickered with a wide clouded eye and a maniac smile on his face as he shifted his weight to leap onto the stairway railing.He opened his arms and tilted back his head, perfectly balanced and reveling in the smell of spilt blood and the knowledge that god must be crying right now for so innocent a child to have perished so brutally.  
  
"Meow."Farfarello's gazed snapped down the cat."Meow,"It repeated.  
  
"Who the hell are you?!?CATHERINE!"A high pitched feminine voice shrieked from the stairway.  
  
The mother completely forgot about the Irishmen as the recklessly ran down the stairs and collapsed to her knees beside the body of her daughter.  
  
"The angel is dead....The angel is dead...The angel is dead and now god cries."The panting Farfarello informed her.He leaped from the stairway and stabbed the woman in the back.He repeatedly stabbed her, blood splurting into his already red vision.  
  
"AHhhhhhhhhhhh...."The woman fell forward, gurgling and twitching with an occasional shudder.  
  
Farfarello drew the knife across the back of her neck, bloodlust strengthening him yet further so that it cut through the spine and backbone and left the head half severed.  
  
The Berserker reached forward and ran his fingertips over the welling blood and brought the liquid to his lips to lap it up.Pepper was already lapping at the girl's blood that was painting the tiled floor red.  
  
"Now...where is the last angel!?The angel.."Farfarello quickly turned, his neck cracking from such a quick movement and ran up the stairs, three at a time.He stopped at the top, frustrated because the hall cut to the left and right, stalling him."WHERE"He spat and panted.  
  
He stopped breathing for a moment and heard a snore from his right coming from the bedroom at the very end of the hall.  
  
"Mine, mine mine mine."Farfarello chanted quietly to himself as he stalked down the hallway and gently pushed open the door.  
  
The idiot had stayed asleep the whole time his family was being murdered.Oblivious to the screams of agony.-What a fool...-Farfarello thought to himself as he licked his bloodstained dagger clean.  
  
-He doesn't deserve to be killed quickly...-  
  
He took a case of needles from beneath his bandages, the bulge concealed by his vest.  
  
Slowly, he took a particularly long needle from his case and sat on the edge of the man's bed.  
  
"Wha-"The man's eyes snapped open and he opened his mouth to yell but his body twitched convulsivly as Farfarello rammed the needle through his head.  
  
Then, he pried the sobbing coward's eyes open and jabbed the needle through his left.Farfarello decided the leave it there as he, smiling gleefully, took a smaller one out and forced the man's head back.  
  
He slashed down the man's neck a number of times.  
  
-Are you done Farfie?-Schuldig's voice came to him.  
  
-LSDGKHKJDSGNKLDSGNLDKng-Was all Farfarello could reply with some images and flashes of his bloodlust.  
  
And, mind now completely lost and Schuldig's voice at interrupting his game angering him.He bent to bite into the man's throat with his specially sharpened teeth.(Crawford had agreed to let him have it done dentally) "AHHHH"The man screamed and clawed and clawed at him, slowly dying.Farfarello nawed and chewed savagely.The reached with convulsivly shaking hands beside himself and took a knife form the nightstand.  
  
The man stabbed him in the shoulder once, then dropped the knife weakly and fell back on his bed, dead and eyes widened in horror. ***** Yeahyeah I had to cut off the Chapter early because I have to go somewhere.But Ill finish typing it later.^_^Hope you like it.Reviews please. 


	3. Chapter 3 The Car Ride

Farfarello stood and smirked down at the man.He licked the blood from his fingers and paused, as his eyes flickered to his shoulder.He touched his hand to his own wound and grinned, pushing the fingers into the wound.  
  
Farfarello pulled out his fingers and took a step back from the man as the door opened.Nagi stood there, eyes wide at the scene in front of them.  
  
Then he turned away disgusted and walked from the room, the man's dead body lifting into the air and drifting behind the boy.  
  
The Berserker tilted his head, eyeing the cat that slipped past Nagi and into the room.  
  
"Meow"  
  
Farfarello stared back into it's amber eyes while his mind cleared from the bloodlust.The cat trotted forward and rubbed it's face against his leg.Purring, it continued to do this, even when Farfarello raised his hand to strike it.Instead, he lowered his hand and scowled at the creature.  
  
"Meoooooowww"  
  
Picking the cat up by the scuff silenced the meowing."What do you want kitten?"The Irishmen asked softly while lifting his free hand to the cat's face so the feline could lick the blood away.  
  
The cat's scratchy tongue lapped away at the blood, almost hungrily.Farfarello narrowed his eyes, but not in anger and held the cat in his arms instead, a little grudgingly.  
  
"puurrpuurr"The cat responded.  
  
"Well....Pepper...I suspose your coming with us then."Farfarello muttered and stalked from the room.Below, the blood no longer covered the floors, and there were no bodies.It looked the same as before, maybe cleaner.  
  
"But it looked so beautiful.."Farfarello murmered, disappointed that the floor was now a plain, parchment white.  
  
Then, the memory of the painting entered his mind."Hmmm....One more thing to do kitten.."  
  
The madman walked down the stairs slowly, the cat purring the whole way, and paused just before the door to tilt his head up at the angel painting.  
  
"Perhaps we rip it down...and paint it with blood.."  
  
"Meow.."  
  
Farfarello glared down at the cat and then dropped it.The cat landed gracefully on it's feet and raised it's tail high in the air, stalking from the room and into the kitchen probably for a drink.  
  
-Farfarello.Come back to the car.Now.-Schuldig ordered.  
  
-I have something to do..must kill the angels..-Farfarello replied in his blank emotionless mind voice.  
  
-Hurry up...or Crawford's gonna have a heartattack.-  
  
-Fine-  
  
Taking out his dagger, Farfarello glanced around once more, disgusted at how clean it really looked.Then he took a chair from the study near the entryway and stood on it to get to the ceiling.He paused to find his balance, then leaned up on his toes to slash across the painting.The canvas ripped, and he slashed again, till the angelic painting was in tatters.  
  
Then he calmly stepped down from the study and eyed the calmly waiting Pepper."Come on then.."He growled and picked up the cat. *****  
  
In the car, Nagi was excited over the cat and was trying to pet it but it had hidden near Farfarello's feet somewhere.  
  
"Where did you pick up that mangy thing Farfarello?"Crawford demanded, glancing back at him in the mirror, glasses flashing.  
  
Farfarello shrugged and reached down to run his fingertips lightly over the feline's head."It decided to come....It promised to help hurt god.."  
  
-Good one, that'll convince Crawford-Schuldig commented sarcastically in his mind.  
  
"Cats don't talk Farfarello.And we're not keeping it.Throw it out the window."  
  
"I won't.It's staying, I will feed it and clean up it's shit.There, happy?"Smirked Farf as he straightened and settled back.  
  
"I'll take care of it too!!"Nagi offered excitedly, making puppy eyes at Crawford.Crawford's eye twitched and leaned forward slightly on the steering wheel, glaring ahead.  
  
"...please?"Nagi whimpered.  
  
"FINE!"Crawford roared.  
  
Schuldig chuckled and leaned forward to switch on the radio.Metal blared from the speakers and Schuldig also sat back, glancing at Farfarello befor looking out the window.  
  
-What's it's name?-  
  
-...Its not an it.It's a she..And none of your damned business-  
  
Farfarello replied mentally, annoyed and confused at all the attention he was getting from this simple cat.Maybe he SHOULD have left it there, or hidden it in his coat.Now he was trapped in a car with his teammates, and they were all asking him questions and ect.  
  
Farfarello sighed and turned from the fuming Schuldig to stare up at the car's gray ceiling.It was dark outside, as it had been a while ago, but still, Farfarello's eyes were like a cat's and he could see the color of the ceiling and the outline of the car in the dark.  
  
*****  
  
Wow..I think ppl have stopped reading this story, either that or they didn't like it to begin with.*Shrugs* well goshdarnit Im continuing it so oh well!!-.-And I know this story is crap...and I know the characters don't act like on the anime*rolls eyes* But im TRRYIIINNNNGGG . Please just review...and ....be pissed at my negative attitude if you wantO.osorry-.- 


	4. Chapter 4 Pepper

The slam of a car door awoke Farfarello from his light slumber. His own door opened and he felt a weight on his lap, then it shifted and was gone. The Irishman opened one, glinting amber eye to watch Schuldig's straightening form.  
  
"Wake up Farfie." He grinned, stretching with catlike grace.  
  
"Couldn't you go out your own door?" Farfarello frowned.  
  
The red haired man shrugged and twisted around to walk up the sidewalk and into the open door back into the apartment. Nagi was still asleep in the passenger side of the car and Crawford was already inside the house. Farfarello sighed and blinked, reaching under his seat and a small smile graced his scarred lips as his fingertips brushed along the silver cat's spine.  
  
"Meoowwrawr." The cat meowed loudly, stretching up to meet Farfarello's hand.  
  
Grabbing the cat unceremoniously by the scruff, he pulled Pepper from her hiding place and into his arms. Nagi stirred in the front seat and opened his chocolate brown eyes the darkness.  
  
"AHHH!" Nagi yelled, flailing around. Then he paused to swivel around his head to the back of the car where three amber eyes glowed. (Farf only has one eyeO.o)  
  
"AHHHHHHHH CRAWFORDDDDD!" He screeched, using his telekinetic powers to throw open the door, then he bolted for the now shut apartment door. But not for long, the apartment door flew off it's hinged and crashed into the wall and Nagi ran into the house, babbling about monsters in the car.  
  
Shaking his head, Farfarello stepped from the car, still petting the content cat. He raised his head and then turned away from the angry Crawford waiting, leaning in the doorframe, to shut the door. Then, he slowly turned and walked up the walk and past the American with a blank expression.  
  
"FARFARELLO!" Crawford snarled.  
  
Schuldig was still carefully untying his shoes as he looked up at the yelling Crawford and uncaring Farfarello.  
  
Nagi was nowhere to be seen, cowering in his room closet.  
  
Farfarello walked down the hallway, black shoes thudding dully on the plush carpet as he turned into his room then they clicked instead on the tile. Yes tile.their ever-so-kind leader had decided that he wasn't going to have a cleaning service come every other day to clean up the blood stains from the carpet. It would look too suspicious and cost too much money. Instead they had replaced the carpet with kitchen tile. Now the blood could be easily cleaned, if it didn't sit too long.  
  
Slipping off his shoes, the Irishman let the cat leap from his arms and onto the twin sized mattressless bed. The bed was just a slab of wood on a metal frame and a couple of blankets. No pillow, no mattress. This way, they didn't have to clean up the mattress fuzz or springs. This way, Farfarello didn't have MORE tools with which to inflict himself.  
  
Farfarello tilted his head, watching the cat as she inspected the room with her sensitive nose.  
  
"Pepper." He called softly.  
  
The cat purred and trotted to him to once more rub her cheek against his leg. Farfarello smiled gently and sat cross-legged on the floor. Giving in to the cat's attentions.  
  
Reviews pleaseO.oI hope you ppl like it.Erm, yes more chapters shall be up soon on this story 


	5. Chapter 5 BreakfastOo

A knock on his door awoke Farfarello from his sleep.His sat up from his awkward position on the floor and eyed Pepper who had taken a more comfortable spot on his bed.  
  
"Farfie, we're eating breakfast."Schuldig purred through the door.  
  
"Fine."Farfarello grunted, getting to his feet and blinking tiredly as he stretched, turning his gaze momentarily to the ceiling.He walked to his door.The Irishman paused to look over his shoulder at Pepper.She was staring at him as if confused on why he was leaving her in the room.  
  
"Well?"Farfarello questioned and scowled,"Im not going to carry you there."  
  
"Hissss.."the cat sniffed and closed her eyes again.  
  
Shaking his head, he walked from the room, leaving the door open behind him.He turned after a few steps into the kitchen.Crawford was sitting at the top of the square table, as always.Schuldig was sitting on the right, and Nagi at the bottom, the left spot remained open for Farfarello.In the middle of the table sat a plate of eggs, pancakes and a cereal box with a jug of milk.  
  
"Good morning Farfarello."Greeted Crawford in his usual monotone voice while his eyes scanned down the newspaper.The other Schwarz members were all still in their pajama pants and t-shirts that they used to sleep in.Farfarello, though, had fallen asleep last night before he had the chance to change into his nightclothes.  
  
Farfarello didn't reply and sat down, staring at the box of cereal that read,'Lucky Charms'.It had a leprachaun standing with green and rainbow background.His eye flickered to Nagi cereal bowl with the marshmellow cereal inside that Nagi was devouring.  
  
He reached for the box and blinked when his hand was covered by Schuldig's.Schuldig looked up from the comic strip he was reading at their hands then up at Farfarello.He grinned sheepishly and snatched the cereal from the Irishman.  
  
Scowling, Farfarello sat back, watching as Schuldig poured a greedy amount into his white cereal bowl and drowned it in milk.He reached again for the cereal box and Schuldig reached out, placing his hand on Farfarello's once more.  
  
"Allow me,"the German smirked and snatched it again from Farfarello's grasp.He leaned over and poured a equally greedy amount into Farfarello's small blue bowl.Ready to strangle Schuldig, he reached forward cautiously and grabbed the milk jug handle.Schuldig reached out to also grab the milk and Farfarello quickly snatched it away.  
  
Laughing now, Schuldig straightened in his seat and ate his own cereal slowly while reading the funnies.Eyeing the redhaired German curiously, Farfarello returned the milk to it's posistion on the table.Nagi looked between them both while slurping at his cereal, shrugged, and lowered his eyes back to his cereal.  
  
"So childish."Crawford muttered, shaking the newspapers to straighten them.  
  
Farfarello just narrowed his eyes and parted his scarred lips and took a slow bite of the cereal, letting the spoon slide back out and scooping up more.His gaze snapped up when he realized Schuldig was watching him.  
  
"What?"Demanded the Irishman harshly.  
  
Schuldig's eyes were already back on the funnies, looking innocent.  
  
Farfarello sat back in his seat, crossing his arms and watching Schuldig unblinkingly, ignoring his cereal.Schuldig turned the page, finished reading that after about five minutes and turned to the next page.Nagi pushed back his chair and stood, putting his bowl in the sink then disappearing from the kitchen to return to his room.Crawford sighed, eyeing the two of them over the top of his newspaper, decided they didn't need babysat any longer, and got up as well.  
  
He exited the kitchen, sipping on his coffee.Finally Schuldig finished reading his comics and set it aside.Farfarello continued watching him.  
  
Schuldig munched hungrily on his cereal, head inches from cereal.Slowly, the German raised his eyes from the cereal bowl to stare at Farfarello.They stared at eachother in silence a moment.  
  
"err..."Schuldig blinked.  
  
Farfarello glared in reply.  
  
Shrugging, the German continued eating his cereal.  
  
Glancing down at his own cereal, Farfarello felt a pange of hunger and glared at Schuldig even more, waiting for him to finish.Schuldig leaned back, wiping the milk from his lips.  
  
"You know, it Is legal to eat.Especially at breakfast."Schuldig commented, standing and putting his bowl in the sink.  
  
"..."  
  
Gazing out the window, Schuldig's eyes twitched."Is there something wrong Farfarello?Your starting to burn holes in my back.."  
  
"...Will you go now?"  
  
The red head rolled his eyes,"No, what the fucks so scary about me watching you eat huh?"  
  
"Well maybe that's now how I could like to eat breakfast!"  
  
"Well I don't give a fuck now EAT!"Schuldig yelled, turning to put his hands on his hips and eye Farfarello.  
  
Farfarello opened his mouth the snarl something in return but Schuldig sat on his lap."Here, now I can watch you but Im not staring at you"  
  
Farfarello blinked rapidly and held back a blush, trying to think of how to reply.Schuldig squiggled a little in his lap and leaned back.  
  
"Get off."Farfarello muttered.  
  
Schuldig purred and shifted again, hooking his legs around Farfarello's."Its not like your pushing me away now are you?"He smirked.  
  
Growling, Farfarello wrapped his arms around Schuldig's waist and thrust his hips up, propelling himself to his feet.Keeping his arms around Schuldig's waist, he dragged him towards the couch.But instead of laying Schuldig there, he threw him there.  
  
"Now.I am going to eat my four leaf clovers."Farfarello smirked and turned away from the German's incredulous stare to stalk back into the kitchen. Okays.now you see the farf/schu pairing?^_______^Yup, another chapter shall be up soon@_@ 


	6. Chapter 6 TvoO

Some hours later, Farfarello was laying, sprawled, and on the couch and watching the images of red flash across the TV screen with detached interest. He slowly stroked the dagger in his left hand with his fingers and narrowed his eyes at the screen with intensity as it showed the mangled body of the girl.  
  
Schuldig leaned against the doorframe of the kitchen and eyed Farfarello then stopped his gaze at the dagger." What are you watching?"He murmured, watching Farfarello's slender pale fingers slowly trail down the silver glintering dagger.  
  
The Irishman didn't answer but snickered as it turned to the shocked boy's expression as he looked disgusted and horrified.  
  
Schuldig rolled his eyes and sat on the back of the couch, squinting at the TV screen.  
  
"Cabin Fever."Came a soft voice from below him.  
  
Schuldig blinked from the bloody scene."Eh?"  
  
"Cabin Fever.that's what the movie is.."  
  
"ohhh.."The German nodded slowly with raised brows down at Farfarello who still looked blank expressioned. Slowly, he made his two fingers 'walk' over the top of the couch and into Farfarello's spiky silver hair.  
  
Swatting feebly at the hand, Farfarello frowned a little. Schuldig rolled his eyes again as a scream broke out from the movie and Farfarello's eyes twinkled a little. He 'fell' onto Farfarello, resting his head back into the hollow between the Irishman's shoulder and neck.  
  
The bloodthirsty Berserker didn't seemingly react but let his hands slide up Schuldig's waist to wrap protectively around his stomach as he continued watching the movie. Smirking, Schuldig nestled his head back further against Farf's neck.  
  
As a gunshot echoed and another scream sounded, Farfarello stretched one of his legs in anticipation, sliding his foot down Schuldig's.  
  
Mentally, the German was swearing and growling. -Is he Aware that he is teasing the fucking hell out of me?!-  
  
Another gunshot, another scream. Farfarello moved his hips slightly, unknowingly grinding a little against Schuldig.  
  
-Goddamn, I wish I could read his mind.if he wasn't so fucking psycho.. -(O.oooohh yesh, me am enjoying this. BWAHAHAHHAHAHA.-.-I sound like a pervert.dear god..*Makes sign of cross, then ducks one of Farfarello's daggers with shifty eyes*)  
  
Groaning, the tortured assassin moved his hips and arched a little to put pressure on Farfarello's groin.  
  
"Aye?"Farfarello blinked out of the movie and twisted his head to the left to stare at the grinning Schuldig.  
  
Schuldig nipped his ear and then licked the bite marks. "Who's teasing who now?"  
  
Farfarello unceremoniously shoved him off, and Schuldig landed on the carpet below with a loud THUD.  
  
"Oooowww"Schuldig moaned, sniffing and sitting up to rub his sore butt.  
  
Farfarello raised an eyebrow as Schuldig crawled out of the room, muttering darkly. He smiled to himself, knowing perfectly well what he had been doing while watching the movie, and leaned over a little to pick his precious dagger up from the floor. 


	7. Chapter 7 The War Begins

*=speaking telepathically or thinking.  
  
Farfarello stood, stretching and picked up his knife from where it lay on the couch.He glanced back at the tv once more before trudging down the hall towards his room.  
  
"Next time shut off the tv!"Crawford bellowed after him.  
  
Farfarello ignored him and blinked as Schuldig's door was yanked open as he walked past.Schuldig stared at him and Farfarello's eye twitched in annoyance.  
  
"How do you like it?"  
  
"What?"Farfarello questioned.  
  
"Being watched.I'm going to stare at you until you become as annoyed as I was."Schuldig replied, examining his nails and leaning against the doorframe.  
  
Farfarello rolled his eye. "I was just watching you while you ate a bowl of cereal."  
  
Sniffing, Schuldig shrugged, "Well I'm just watching you walk down the hall."  
  
Shaking his head, Farfarello proceeded past Schuldig's room and further down the hall to his own.Pepper sat in the doorway, staring up at him.The Irishman frowned down at her. "What am I susposed to feed you?"She meowed again.  
  
"Stop.."Farfarello growled and stepped over her,"Or I'll shut you out of the room."  
  
"DON'T YOU DARE!IT'S YOUR CAT, IT STAYS IN YOUR ROOM!EITHER THAT OR YOU TOSS IT OUT THE WINDOW!"Crawford bellowed down the hall.  
  
"I'll take care of it!"Nagi volunteered, peeking his head out of his room.  
  
Schuldig turned from watching Farfarello in the doorway to Nagi.He stuck out his tongue at the telekenetic.Nagi stuck his out in response and they both slammed their doors.A low groan was heard from the living room where Crawford was most likely dealing with a headache.  
  
"Look at the chaos you cause in this house."Farfarello scolded, a smirk tugging at his lips.  
  
Pepper looked up at him and her eyes seemed to say,*This is a house full of killers, I doubt that it could possibly get any more chaotic than it already is.*  
  
"True.."Farfarello muttered in response and picked her up by the scruff.Hissing in indignation, the cat's claws unsheathed themselves and swished at the air in front of his face.  
  
Eyeing them, Farfarello extended his finger and she clawed it, still hissing.He watched the blood in fascination and let her drop to the ground as he shut the door with his now free hand.  
  
The cat gave a low yowl and sauntered over to hide beneath the bed, yellow eyes peering out at him.  
  
"Good kitten..."Farfarello murmered and stuck his finger in his mouth, sucking lightly at the blood.  
  
He started at the knock on the door."Go away.."He growled and stalked across the room and slide down the wall to the floor.  
  
"Farfffiiiee."Schuldig purred through the shut door.  
  
Farfarello's eye twitched."What?.." "Open the doorrrr."  
  
Narrowing his eyes, the Irishman propelled himself to his feet and slowly edged towards the door."Why..?"  
  
"pleaaasseee?"  
  
Sighing, Farfarello slowly pulled open the door.Schuldig pushed it open while shaking a can of whipped cream and sprayed him in the face.  
  
Giggling, the German ran back out and a few moments later, the door shut with a slam.Farfarello stood , amber eyes staring at where Schuldig had been standing moments before from beneath the whipped cream.  
  
"Schuldig must die..Schuldig must die...Schuldig must die..Schuldig must die.."He chanted quietly to himself as he pushed the door gently shut and then trudged back over to his corner and sat down.He glanced over at Pepper who seemed to be smirking."Shutup"  
  
The cat edged further under the bed.Farfarello narrowed his eyes and wiped the whipped cream off of his face with the back of his hand,"Damnit...Ill get him.."  
  
()()  
  
Inside his room, Schuldig cackled quietly to himself as he set the can of whipped cream on his dresser.*So the war has begun*He cackled to himself.Then he slowly began cackling aloud till it echoed through the room.  
  
"SHUTUP!"Crawford shouted.  
  
"What a freak.."Nagi muttered to himself in his room.  
  
Schuldig sniffed and brushed a lock of reddish oranged hair from his eyes.  
  
() ()  
  
Yeah...umm..Do you like it?^_^; 


End file.
